1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to providing a method for providing widgets and a TV using the same, and more particularly, to providing a method for providing widgets in which a user receives widgets from various service providers, and a TV using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, televisions (TVs) not only display broadcasting programs on a screen but also receive diverse information through data broadcasting and the Internet, and display the information on the screen. In particular, as a TV is connected to the Internet, a user can receive more diverse content than in the past.
A TV connected to the Internet may receive information on news, weather or the like from content providers and displays it in widget forms. As information such as news, weather, or the like is continuously displayed in the form of widgets, the user can check the latest information on news, weather, or the like with ease.
As the TV is connected to the Internet, the user can receive widgets from more diverse content providers.
There is thus a demand for a method by which a user can search for widgets provided by diverse content providers more easily.